El dragón elegido
by pastanaga
Summary: Natsu es un joven normal como cualquier otro, hasta que un día empieza a ser advertido por extrañas voces, diciéndole que su padre es un dragón, y que además debe despertar su magia para enfrentar una amenaza -Tu te enfrentarás a Acnologia-dijo el pequeño anciano/-Tengo magia/ (Natsuxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la historia más larga que he escrito hasta ahora**

… **..**

Capítulo 1: Hijo de dragón

La lluvia caía inconmensurable, grandes charcos eran formados y ni un rayo de sol se filtraba a través de la muralla de nubes.

Ya voy, qué raro no hay nadie.

El fornido hombre rubio tenía un aspirante a bigote formándose en su rostro.

Eh, Layla ven aquí.

¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer poseía rasgos perfilados y un bello cabello rubio.

Esto es...

Un niño

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó al observar a la pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta.

Deben de haberlo abandonado.

Podría ser nuestro regalo Jude, quiero cuidar de él.

El hombre trató de replicar, pero viendo el rostro del pequeño niño no pudo evitar aceptar.

Está bien.

Has oído pequeñín desde ahora formas parte de nuestra familia.

La voz de la rubia era cariñosa y llena de bondad.

¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Según esto ya tiene nombre.

El fornido hombre cogió una bufanda que el pequeño llevaba a su alrededor, con el bordado de "Natsu".

Pasa Natsu.

La voz de mamá me dio fuerzas para pasar, abrí la puerta dejando entrever mi cabello rosa.

Acércate.

Mamá se veía agotada, parecía que había corrido un maratón, pero su sonrisa me tranquilizaba.

Papá me levantó hasta llegar a la altura de la cama de mi mamá.

Está es tu hermanita, se llama Lucy.

Se trataba de un pequeño bulto arrugado, como una pasa, tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía muy tranquila.

¿Hermanita?

No entendí lo que eso significaba, papá rió y me dijo

Quiere decir que debes cuidar de ella, tú serás su protector.

La explicación se instauró en mi mente.

Yo cuidaré de ti, Luce.

Mamá me sonrió cariñosamente mientras palmeaba mi cabeza.

¿Qué es eso?

La nueva niña no hablaba con nadie, había llegado hace dos días y se mantenía apartada del resto, lo más raro era que tenía una cosa en el ojo.

Es un parche, también vas a burlarte.

Me pareció que estaba triste, su tono era áspero.

No, es muy chulo te hace ver diferente.

Ah, gracias.

Yo soy Natsu Heartfillia, seamos amigos.

Cla..claro, yo soy Erza Scarlet.

Al sonreía su pelo rojo se movió ondeando al viento.

No molestes a Luce.

Le asesté un feroz puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol.

Devuélvele su mochila.

Aferré un fuerte agarre en cuello.

Lo haré con una condición.

¿Cuál?

Pare de aplicar fuerza para mirarle a los ojos.

Que me des la revancha Salamander

Por supuesto, ¿Qué es eso de Salamander?

No es que no me gustase pero me sorprendió.

Por tu bufanda, parecen escamas de un dragón.

Mola, pero me llamo Natsu.

Yo soy Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox.

Le ayudé a levantarse.

Se limpió el polvo, y me dijo que mañana quedaríamos al parque para la revancha, mientras se marchaba.

Arigato Natsu, eso fue muy valiente.

Me sorprendió el abrazo de Luce y aún más el fugaz beso.

Esa es tu recompensa-me sonrió.

Vamos Gajeel, con fuerza.

Eres duro Salamander.

Natsu-ni deberías parar si Erza se entera te golpeara.

No tiene porque enterarse.

De repente un escalofrió me recorrió, anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir giré mi cabeza, y ahí estaba.

E...Er...Erza.

No me gusta que haya peleas en la escuela.

No estábamos peleando, estábamos jugando, verdad Gajeel.

Porque le mentimos, que puede hacer.

La cagaste cabeza de hierro-pensé.

En un rápido movimiento Erza tenía inmovilizado a Gajeel.

Vamos Erza suéltale, por favor prometo que no lo volveremos a hacer.

Porque tú me lo pides, pero la próxima vez no os salvareis.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se volvían rojas, creí que estaba enferma.

Estaba rodeado por oscuridad, el suelo parecía una especie de charco en el que no te hundías.

¿Dónde estoy?

Mi voz resonó en la infinita estancia.

Bienvenido.

La repentina voz provocó mi sobresalto haciéndome caer y provocar ondulaciones en el agua.

No te alteres, he venido para advertirte.

¿Quién eres?

Eso aún no importa mocoso, escucha y calla.

Oye no te pases.

Pronto tu vida cambiará, recuerda eres diferente, eres superior a un humano, y recuerda cuidado con el dragón negro.

Me levanté en un lecho de sudor, la cabeza me dolía, el sueño se mantenía fresco en mi cabeza.

Natsu-ni, a desayunar o llegaremos tarde.

Luce me sacó de mis pensamientos abriendo la puerta.

Ahora voy Luce.

¿Ocurre algo?

Nada solo he tenido un sueño algo raro.

Luego me lo contarás ahora vamos a desayunar.

Esto está delicioso Luce.

Me alegra que te guste oni-chan.

Sabes cuando vuelven papá y mamá.

Hacía unos dos días que se habían marchado al extranjero en un viaje de negocios.

Llamaron hace poco, dijeron que llegarían mañana o el siguiente.

Estupendo.

Verdaderamente los echaba de menos, nunca me gustó que se marchasen de viaje.

Que te parece si esta tarde vamos al centro comercial.

Lo siento, pero he quedado con Erza, tenía que ordenar unos papeles y le propuse ayudarla.

Últimamente, sales mucho con Erza, eso no es justo yo también quiero estar contigo oni-chan.

Vamos Luce no digas eso, para compensarte hoy haré tu plato preferido para cenar ¿sí?

Aprendí a cocinar de pequeño, y he de admitir que se me da bastante bien.

Arigato Natsu-ni.

Luce se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un beso.

Esta es tu recompensa.

Deberías dejar de hacer eso, de pequeños estaba bien pero ahora...

Que pasa oni-chan, ¿te gusta?

Un sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas, como odiaba que Luce hiciese eso.

Creo que debemos ir yendo a la academia, no quiero llegar tarde.

El viaje era tranquilo, el sol golpeaba feroz mis ojos y una gota de sudor resbaló de mi rostro.

Eh Luce que...¿Luce?

Se había detenido, observé a mí alrededor viendo a los pájaros los pájaros congelados en el cielo, nada se movía.

¿Qué está pasando?

Hola Natsu

Una figura emergió del oscuro callejón, con dos orbes rojos.

¿Quién eres?

Adapté una pose de pelea, pero el temblor me delataba.

Tranquilo, solo he venido a advertirte.

Otro con las advertencias.

No eres quién crees ser, deberías preguntarles a tus padres de dónde vienes.

El hombre desapareció dejándome asustado e intrigado.

Natsu-ni.

La dulce voz de Luce me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Na...nada, vamos llegaremos tarde.

Me apresuré en empezar a andar, pero pude ver en el rostro de Luce que no se tragaba mi excusa.

Las clases se me hicieron largas y pesadas, si normalmente no me concentro, hoy después de lo ocurrido ni te cuento.

Cuando terminó el interminable día, Luce se alejó andando hacia casa, y yo ne dispuse a ir con Erza.

Hola

Abrí la puerta tras golpearla varias veces, Erza había cambiada totalmente exceptuando su cabello, el parche que hizo que nos conociésemos ya no se encontraba allí, y su cuerpo se había vuelto esbelto.

Hola Natsu.

¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Si no te importa, ve ordenando esos expedientes por fechas.

Por supuesto.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, no es que me molestase pero decidí romperlo.

¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos Erza?

A qué viene eso.

Nada, solo que últimamente estoy nostálgico.

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fuiste el único que me habló, el único que no se burló.

Me pareció ver un sonrojo en su rostro.

No fue para tanto, lo hice porque me parecías interesante-traté de restarle importancia.

Eso es lo que me gusta de tí-le oí susurrar.

¿Qué dices?

Nada, es solo que...eres bueno sin proponértelo, ni siquiera tenías porque venir a ayudarme.

No es para tanto, tú eres más impresionante, puedes hacer todo este papeleo y mantener todo en orden.

Como quieres que no me enamoré de tí.

Er...

Fui interrumpido por un cálido beso, primeramente me sorprendió, pero luego me acomodé.

Nos vemos Natsu, dejaremos esto para mañana.

Sin duda este día estaba siendo extraño, primero el sueño, luego el tipo ese tan raro y para terminar un beso de Erza, aunque lo último no me disgustaba.

Abrí la pesada puerta, el olor de combustible lleno mis fosas nasales.

Ey Salamander.

Hola Gajeel.

El pequeño gamberro, era ahora un joven de larga melena negra con su rostro adornado de pierciengs.

¿Cómo va?-pregunté.

Cada día vienen más ricachones que quieren que les mejore su coche, por lo menos pagan bien, y a ti que tal te va.

Mientras hablaba sacó un trapo para limpiarse las manos.

Si yo te contase, llevo un día de locos.

No me jodas, y a la coneja como le va.

Ah Luce está..., ah es verdad se me hace tarde, tengo que hacer la cena, nos vemos cabeza de tornillo.

Salamander-gritó enfadado.

Ya estoy aquí Luce.

Bienvenido Natsu-ni.

Luce me recibió con un delantal.

¿De qué vas vestida?

Voy a ayudarte a cocinar-hizo un lindo mohín.

Está bien vamos.

Luce sabía cocinar, pero era algo desorganizada.

Toma Luce.

Le serví un gran plato de espaguetis con huevo.

Arigato oni-chan.

No tienes por qué darlas, tú también has ayudado.

En todo caso luego te daré tu recompensa-me guiñó un ojo.

Acabada la cena, yo y Luce nos sentamos a ver una peli de terror, de tanto en tanto me abrazaba producto del miedo, o eso supuse.

Al entrar en mi habitación vi aparecer de entre las sombras al misterioso muchacho que había encontrado hoy.

Hola Natsu.

Tú otra vez, dime quién eres.

Mi nombre es Zeref, y soy un mago inmortal.

Mierda, creo que este tipo está loco.

Comprendo tus pensamientos, pero desconoces mucho de tí, tus padres no son quién crees, tu auténtico padre es Igneel Dragneel, un dragón.

¿Pero qué dices?

Supongo que debe ser difícil de creer, solo te estoy diciendo esto porque se lo prometí a Igneel, esto es todo lo que puedo decirte, nos vemos.

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco-pensé.

Lo mejor será que me acueste y puede que mañana sea un día más tranquilo.

Un fuerte sonido me despertó, me levanté rápidamente y fui corriendo a la habitación de Luce.

¿Qué está ocurriendo oni-chan?

Su tono de voz mostraba preocupación, pero mantenía un resquicio de sueño.

No lo sé, alguien ha debido entrar en casa, espera en el cuarto iré a ver.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, solo para encontrarme con un pequeño anciano, acompañado de...

¿Erza?

No lo podía creer la pelirroja se encontraba delante mía enfundada en una armadura.

Hola Natsu.

Su tono no parecía de sorpresa.

Así que tu eres el hijo de Igneel-dijo el pequeño hombre-Mi nombre es Makarov.

No podía creerlo que hacía Erza aquí.

!Ey mocoso¡-reaccioné.

Comprendo que estés asustado, pero necesito que me acompañes.

Hazle caso Natsu.

Oni-chan.

Noté su peso sobre mi espalda.

¿Qué está pasando?

Pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

¿Erza?-preguntó.

No tenías que ver esto niña-dijo el pequeño anciano.

¿Qué queréis?

Cubrí a Luce, tratando de protegerla.

Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que nos acompañes.

Está bien, pero con una condición.

Tú dirás mocoso.

Quiero que Luce nos acompañe.

Eso no es posible Natsu-negó Erza.

Entonces no me moveré de aquí.

Mi mirada seria se clavó en los ojos del anciano.

Tan terco como tu padre, bien trato hecho-aceptó-acercaos.

Cogí a Luce de la mano, reuniéndome con el anciano.

Tranquilo Natsu-habló Erza.

No quiero tu consuelo.

Estaba enfadado con ella, aún no podía asimilar lo ocurrido.

Bien entonces vamos.

El anciano chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un círculo en el suelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontré en una gran sala en la que el emblema de un hada se encontraba grabado en una gigantesca bandera roja.

Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-exclamó el desconocido.

¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

Noté en mi tono de voz una emoción infantil.

Bien Natsu, ahora acompáñame.

Pero y Lu...

Tranquilo oni-chan, yo me quedaré aquí con Erza.

Luce parecía encajar lo que estaba pasando, pero el temblor en su cuerpo reflejaba lo contrario.

Tranquila Luce.

Le di un abrazo tratando de calmarla.

Vamos mocoso.

Está bien voy.

El anciano me llevó a una sala y me hizo sentar en una silla enfrente de un gran escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba él.

Bien Natsu, es hora de que te cuente la verdad.

Soy todo oído.

Para empezar no eres humano, tu padre es un dragón llamado...

¿Igneel?

¿Cómo lo...?

Un tipo muy raro se me apareció y me contó eso mismo, creo que se llamaba Zafer o algo así.

!Zeref¡-exclamó.

Exacto.

No esperé que apareciese.

¿Entonces lo que dijo ese muchacho es verdad?

Sí, pero no te lo contó todo, es verdad que tu padre era un dragón, los dragones más poderosos son capaces de convertirse en humanos, él te engendró junto con una humana llamada Grandine, ellos tuvieron qie abandonarte a causa de...

Un dragón negro-farfullé.

¿Eso también te lo dijo Zeref?

No, fue una voz en mis sueños, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el dragón negro.

...eel-le oí susurrar.

¿Qué?

Nada, bueno como decía, al abandonarte tus padres fuiste a parar en manos de la familia Heartfillia.

Eso quiere decir que mis padres no lo son y Luce no es mi hermana.

Un hilo de tristeza escapó de mi voz.

No te equivoques, puede que no sean de tu misma sangre, pero son tu familia.

Tienes razón.

Me sentí estúpido al pensar esa tontería.

Bien, donde quiero llegar a parar es que eres un híbrido, mitad humano mitad dragón, tú posees magia.

¡Magia!-exclamé.

Si, una de las más poderosas la de dragonslayer.

!Que pasada¡

Y por último, tu eres el elegido para aniquilar al dragón negro Acnologia.

No me jodas.

Salí a un pequeño comedor, con una cascada de información fluyendo por mi cabeza.

¿Qué tal ha ido oni-chan?-preguntó Luce.

Más vale que te sientes-sonreí.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO**

Este es un aviso para decir que solo continuaré tres de las cinco historias.

No abandonaré las otras historias, simplemente actualizaré más tarde o capítulos más cortos.

El tiempo de actualización aumentara no puedo actualizar todos los días.

Agradezco sus reviews, y para elegir que historias continuar, me gustaría que lo dijeseis en los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguiendo con esta historia, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, por ahora la historia se centrará en las relaciones y conocer los personajes, próximamente empezaran las peleas.**

… **...**

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento y viejos romances

Procedí a contarle todo lo que sabía a Luce, vi como su expresión iba cambiando a medida que hablaba, de confusa a enfadada y triste.

"¿No somos hermanos?"-su tono era triste.

"Luce, puede que no tengamos la misma sangre, pero soy y siempre seré tu hermano".

"Natsu-ni"-vi como se secó una pequeña lágrima, y sonreía-entonces tienes magia".

"Eso parece, pero al parecer no puedo utilizarla".

"De eso me encargaré yo".

El anciano se adentró en la sala.

"De ahora en adelante, te entrenaré para que aprendas a usar tu poder".

"De verdad"

"Por supuesto, vendrás aquí todos los días, no podemos perder el tiempo"

 **Se ve que la cosa es seria, aunque me pregunto que puedo hacer con esto de la magia.**

"Pero como vendré aquí".

"De eso se encargará Erza, reúnete con ella para venir a entrenar".

 **Encima con ella.**

"Bien ahora os mandaré a vuestra casa descansa, y mañana comenzaremos"

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo nosotros, y en un pestañeo aparecimos en casa otra vez.

"Natsu-ni"

El abrazo de Luce me sorprendió, pero aún más las lágrimas que escapaban de su rostro.

"¿Que pasará ahora?"-preguntó asustada.

"Lo mejor será seguir como siempre, no tienes porque preocuparte Luce, ya te lo dije pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré".

"Oni-chan".

Sus labios eran cálidos,y el olor a vainilla llenó mi nariz,sin querer me dejé llevar por la sensación tan agradable.

"Buenas noches Natsu-ni".

Me dejó allí atontado mientras subía veloz las escaleras.

El desayuno fue algo incomodo, no podía olvidar lo sucedido anoche, ¿porqué me había besado?, traté de parecer lo más normal posible, y al parecer Luce hizo lo mismo.

Por suerte la escuela me quitó eso de la cabeza, me salté una clase para dar una vuelta por el instituto.

Ya terminada la escuela Luce se despidió de mí con un tono algo estoico, y yo me marché a buscar a Erza para ir a entrenar, también tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido.

"Erza"-abrí la puerta y me la encontré metiendo unos papeles en una caja de cartón.

"Hola Natsu, ¿estás listo?-preguntó.

"Si, llévame".

"Pues vamos".

Erza creó un círculo escarlata, y aparecimos en aquel edificio que lucía esa gran bandera roja con el emblema del hada.

"Ya llegamos".

 **Es el momento, debo aclarar las cosas con ella.**

"Er..."

"Mira Natsu, comprendo que estés enfadado, pero hizo lo que el maestro me pidió, prometí no contarte nada hasta el día indicado, así que si no quieres volver ha hablarme lo comprendo, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran"

En aquel momento me sentí estúpido, no pensé las razones que pudo haber tenido Erza para hacerlo, y encima la herí.

"Erza yo..."

"Ya estás aquí muchacho"-el anciana me interrumpió-vamos no perdamos el tiempo"

El hombrecito me arrastró sin poder hablar con Erza.

La sala era gigantesca, las paredes y el suelo, eran cubiertas por los mismos ladrillos blancos, que tenían la dureza de una nube.

 **Que guay, es como en las películas.**

"Bien hora de empezar"-anunció el anciano.

"Adelante, a quién le zurro"

"No seas insolente mocoso, lo primero es despertar tu magia"-respondió con seriedad.

"¿Y eso como se hace?"

"Siéntate y concéntrate"

"Ehhh"

"HAZ LO QUE DIGO"-exclamó molesto.

"Aye".

Me acomodé en el suelo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Bien relájate y permite que fluya tu energía"

 **Claro, y eso como se hace.**

Al tiempo de estar así, empecé a relajarme hasta que.

"MOCOSO"

 **Que estás pasando.**

"Dije que te relajases no que te durmieses"-gritó.

"Gomene, pero esto cuesta lo suyo"

Al fin comencé a sentir un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, y me desperté en la sala oscura con el charco de agua en el suelo.

 **Otra vez aquí.**

"Natsu"-una fuerte voz me alarmó.

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunté sorprendido.

"Soy tu padre"

De entre las sombras emergió la figura de un gigantesco dragón de tono rojizo.

"¿Pero qué...?"

"Creí que te lo habían explicado"-respondió sorprendido.

"Y lo han hecho, pero aún así..., ¿donde estamos?"

"Este lugar es tu mente, llevo viviendo aquí desde que te dejamos"  
"¿Porqué lo hicisteis?"-noté a mis ojos humedecerse.

"No había más remedio hijo, no podía protegerte"-dijo con tristeza-pero ahora lo importante es despertar tu poder"-esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, yo lo sellé"-respondió orgulloso-pero recuerda que ahora te costará controlarte, al despertar tu magia, también despertaran tus instintos"

"¿Pero que podré hacer?"

"Cosas increíbles"-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía paternal-prepárate.

Me desperté en el mismo lugar, sintiendo mi cuerpo arder.

"¿Como te sientes muchacho?"-preguntó el anciano.

"Mejor que nunca"

"Bien, pues ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento"-rió.

"Golpeame"ordenó.

"Pero no quiero hacerle dado anciano".

"Créeme muchacho, dudo que puedas hacerlo, atácame"

"Como digas".

Le lancé un veloz puñetazo, pero me paró como si nada.

"Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes".

"Ahora verás".

Seguí lanzando una serie de puñetazos, pero todos fueron detenidos con facilidad.

"Así no lograrás nada, vamos usa magia".

"Ahhh"

Noté un calor en mi puño, y vi emerger fuego de él.

"Así se hace mocoso"-halagó el anciano que había salido despedido por el golpe.

"Gua, que ha sido eso".

"Eso es magia muchacho, la magia de Igneel"

"Vamos, sigamos con esto".

Continuamos el entrenamiento hasta que no aguanté más y caí rendido.

"Ha sido fantástico mocoso, por hoy es suficiente, te vuelves fuerte increíblemente rápido".

"Arigato, pero aún me queda mucho, y estoy hecho polvo"-reí.

Salí repleto de polvo, pero sentí que la energía aún fluía en mi interior.

Erza se había quedado sentada en una silla, esperando a que terminase el entrenamiento.

"Natsu"-la noté preocupada, supuse que era por el pésimo aspecto que tenía.

"Erza"-las piernas me fallaron, pero antes de caer Erza me sujetó-gomene"-sonreí.

"¿Porqué?"

"Por ser tan idiota"-recuerdo su sonrisa, antes de desmayarme.

Me desperté sintiendo el peso en mis párpados, la sala era blanca, y la camilla en la que me encontraba era mullida y agradable.

"Natsu, Natsu..."-la dulce voz de Erza me acogió.

"Erza...al parecer me he desmayado"-esbocé una leve sonrisa.

"Te sobrepasaste idiota, en que pensabas."

"Gomene"-reí-no quiero que te preocupes"

Tras esto un silencio invadió la sala, interrumpido por...

"Idiota".

Se repitió lo mismo el suave toque de los labios de Erza me sobresaltó, pero no negaré que se sentía genial.

"Oni-chan".

Luce me abrazó, provocándome un leve dolor.

"¿Que te ha ocurrido?-preguntó preocupada.

"Me he pasado entrenando, pero he logrado crear fuego".

"En serio"-se notaba la emoción en su tono.

"Si, pero creo que ahora debería ir a dormir".

"Pero no has cenado".

"Si no duermo ahora me desmayo Luce"-reí.

El tacto de los labios de Luce me recordaron a los de Erza, ya había pasado, y no debería haber pasado otra vez, no era correcto, pero ¿porque no podía apartarla?, y aún más importante, ¿como había llegado a esto?

El roce de las sábanas hizo a mi cuerpo estremecerse, y mis ojos pesaron automáticamente.

Antes de caer en las garras de Morfeo, oí el chirrido de la puerta, y tras enfocar la imagen, vi la figura de Luce.

"Oni-chan"-dijo posicionándose encima mía.

"Luce ¿que haces aquí?"

Noté el tartamudeo en mi voz, y el calor reuniéndose en mis mejillas.

"Venía a ver como estabas"-sonrió.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude evitar fijar mi vista en el estructural cuerpo de Luce, cubierto por un ligero pijama rosa que no llegaba a cubrirla, dejando a la avista su vientre y sus pechos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves oni-chan?"-preguntó pícara.

"Lu...Luce, esto no está bien"-tartamudeé levemente.

"¿Por que oni-chan?, tu cosita dice lo contrario"-su voz era inocente.

" Luce, somos hermanos".

"Lo sé oni-chan, pero la culpa es tuya"-replicó.

"¿M...Mía?"

"Si, por ser tan tú".

Sin más me beso.

La luz de las estrellas entraba por las grandes ventanas, y una hermosa peliblanca observaba el horizonte, en el que se presentaba un tono púrpura.

"Bien hijo de Igneel, pronto nos encontraremos"-susurró.

…...

 **Reviews onegai**


End file.
